The Lost Chronicles DOTD MMPR
by ChristalSteele
Summary: The story of their first day as rangers From Christal's POV (MMPR). Complete! Woo! (Rating due to minor swearing)
1. Author's Note

**_Power Rangers Lost Chronicles Day of the Dumpster_**  
  
Authors Note:   
  
As is my custom I'm writing a Note first.  
  
This is the first and I mean the first story of my Alternate Universe. Some people have asked about Chris's past well heres a start. It is basically the first episode re-vamped though if you've gone to my site and seen how it was I will say it's greatly different now. I've actually add some meat to the skinny bones it was. I feel good about it but as always any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome.   
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Saban and whoever else has the rights to the show which is not me. I am just borrowing them because I have an idea I'd like to run with. I am in no way making money so don't worry about it. Christal Steele and other none familiar characters are my own creations. Thank you now on with the story.  
  
PS: I am currently working on the next installment of the PRLR series I started it's just going to take sometime. So I've got this for you in the mean time.


	2. Prologue: Questioned

_ AN: This is the revamped version. This is some what of a Beginning of my Alternate Universe.   
This story is a big flash back and I've decided to set it durning Dino Thunder._

So On with the show.

**Prologue: Questioned**

She sat drinking, something, she was just observing the others. It was what she has become comfortable doing among crowds. They were talking waiting, all itching to reach their destination. He kept glancing her way he was trying not to be noticed but it was noticeable to her. She was hyper aware of everything it was just the way she was. He looked over again then stood up whatever his friend had said had him up and moving. The young man dressed in red sat across from her and contemplated for a second before speaking.

"They say you are one of the first power rangers." He stated.

"You doubt it?" she asked brown eyebrows arched in a question.

"Well no, I just wanted to know what was it like that first day? Like how did it feel?" He asked. She contemplated this for a second before answering.

"Well Rookie it was an amazing thing that for sure. Probably not too different from your first experience but it was different for certain besides different powers. It was more along the lines of different because of the fact we were the first no one had come before us and in the fact we had never heard of power rangers. Have a seat let me tell you our story." She said noting that some of the others had started to pay attention.

"It at first seemed surreal all of that first day well that first week was really surreal. The unbelievable feeling made me wake up and roll over and check it when I got up every morning. Well until the bruises started to appear and my clothes had to change to cover them up so no one would ask questions. It was easier for me to get away than my friends since I got into a accelerated program for above average students. Why Billy wasn't in the program, simply money at the time it took a lot of money to get into the program his dad wasn't rich but he made a enough for the both of them. That was another thing that kept Billy from signing up he wanted to stay with his dad. They'd been together alone since his mother died. She was so awesome it was a hard blow when she died for everyone who knew her." She had nods from her fellow veterans. "It all started on a quiet Saturday…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What do you think?_


	3. Chapter One: The Beginning

_

AN: Woot! it really begins. Anything in Itallics is conversation about or outside of the story.

_

**

Chapter One: The Beginning

**

When we were younger we had good days and bad days. But compared to now a days those days were all actually pretty good days. However, we aren't talking about that right now, the days we are talking about are then. Life was a great deal easier then, before the "white light event" occurred, so any way back to the story. We were just kids completely unaware of the nightmare brewing around us. I will forever remember that first day with vivid clarity nothing will ever been smeared in my memory. It started with the Moon.

High above the earth where the moon hung in space, quite as a tomb, that's where it started. Nothing lives there, nothing grows there, it is a dead place. The atmosphere too thin to support life or protect the surface from the sun, billions of meteorites have struck upon its surface leaving craters that sink deep within its body. The hue of the world is dull save for the view of the beautiful sphere of blue and white that if you looked hard enough at you could see green and brown on as well. The beautiful gem or marble as some would say was the cradle of life in this solar system and the only know planet to support any type of life. However it and the moon were of the four bodies studied at the time Mars was still some years away. The moon had been viewed on earth as a beautiful image because from far away it was not nearly as dead as it was up close. Up close it looked like a grave yard from far away it looks like a beautiful pale disc hanging along with the stars. Upon this rock two unsuspecting astronauts were exploring and as fate would have it they had found a gold container with a single red gem sunk deep within the surface of the moon.

_"That was a bit much on the description Chris." Came the voice of Rocky DeSantos._

_"I'm telling the story so I'll be as descriptive as I want."_

_"Just saying you going to take forever if you keep that up." Rocky defended_

_"So it's not like we've got anything better to do who cares? Do you" the young red ranger just shook his head not really wanting to say anything, "Good on with the story"_

"Hey look at that." one astronaut said.

"Lets go" other suggested.

"What do you think it is?" the first one said walking up to inspect it.

"It looks like a giant dumpster" the other said, "A giant space dumpster."

"Let open it up" the first one said as he reached to move the lid. Lightening and energy sprayed from the container and threw the astronauts backwards. They had sealed the fate of their world upon opening the container for they had released Rita Repulsa: the empress of evil a plague that would consume the world they called home.

"Aah" came a voice from the container the first to step out was a creature that looked like a winged giant monkey that stood on two feet wearing gold armor. The creature stood six feet tall he towered over the remaining occupants. He looked menacing with his red glowing and his deep growling voice.

"All right we're out" said a short creature looking like a blue warthog who was not one of the brighter of the bunch he moved excitedly around enjoying being out of the cramped container.

"Woo, we're free Squatt" said a third creature a monkey having monocle sitting in his eye. This third creature was not unlike the first however much shorter in stature and didn't have wings really but two bony extensions from his back. He shared a high five the second creature this only got a grunt from the first.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Goldar" chimed the third creature.

"I'll turn you into a stick in the mud Baboo if you keep opening your mouth." Goldar growled.

"Hey Rita! wake up! wake up! we're free" Squat chirped at the container.

"Aah" Rita said extending her arms as she stepped out of the container for the first time in eons.

"Uh-oh morning breath let me get you a mint" Squatt said as he begun to dig deep into his pack that sat on his hip searching for a mint.

"Oh its feels good to be free after ten thousand years" said a creature with a dog-like face.

"You can say that again Finster" Squatt chirped at the dog-face creature.

"Here your evilness let me help you." Baboo said taking Rita's arm, "Walk with me, talk with me"

"Ooo you made me step in a puddle you nitwit" Rita said. Rita Repulsa: The Empress of Evil had an obsession with anything pointy her crown had two tall points her finger nails were long and pointed. Put simply she was a waking danger zone "Out of my way monkey face."

Then Rita turned and destroyed the dumpster that held her prison for ten thousand years. The small group let a venoms laugh as it exploded. Freedom had come after a long term and they were itching for destruction and mayhem.

"Let's get out of here" the second astronaut said. The two astronauts began to run away from Rita and her goons.

"Don't leave you'll miss my COMING OUT PARTY that is where I destroy the nearest planet" Rita laughed as she looks towards earth then sent a wave of energy towards the two astronauts. The sad part was they would never see home again they would never see the wonders they had brought their world. Things both good and bad would come of their actions but they would never see it.

_"How do you know that happened?" asked Maya._

_"I just know these things"_

_"You are just making it up." Eric Myers._

_"I'm not Myers and we are not going into how I know this at the moment. So hush up Eric, the rookie here asked for a story so he gets the story. So now where was I? Ah yes Saturday"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_ TBC... Like? dislike?_


	4. Chapter Two: Saturday

_

AN: WOOT! Chapter Two. Once again anything in Italics is not apart of the flash back.

_

**Chapter Two: Saturday**

Down on earth it was a beautiful day in Angel Grove City. At the teen hangout teenagers _("At a teen hang out imagen that")_ were talking with friends and having fun. Out of this group six of us would be chosen to face Rita Repulsa and her evil minions on our six shoulders the fate of the world came to rest. Now I was sitting at a table munching on a hamburger and observing my friends as they enjoyed their day.

_**"It a superb Saturday and a big hello goes to Erie and the kids at the Gym and Juice Bar keep those fruit shakes flowing Erie"**_ a radio announcer practically shouted and turned on some of the hottest tunes. I listen to some of these tunes the other day and wondered what we were thinking. I have changed in the years that followed that fateful day. Then again no one could be left unchanged from the events that had taken place.

_"That's an understatement." Eric muttered_

_"Thank you for that stunning statement captain obvious. Do me a favor and stop interrupting me it wasn't like you were there." Chris snapped._

_"Sorry" Eric said though he didn't sound like it._

_"Shut up Eric I want to here this" Wesley Collins said._

_"GRRR" was Eric's reply._

"That was awesome Kimberly." I heard come from an Asian girl as her best friend Kimberly landed on her feet after practicing her balance beam routine.

"Thanks Trini." Kim replied. Neither realized I was watching them I did it all the time, observe them and wonder why they were my friends. We were like sisters the three of us. Kimberly was a nice girl who liked to shop and do gymnastics then again she still does. Trini was a quite girl kind to most people, more than I was, and she was almost never sarcastic. I'm not sure if she has a sarcastic bone in her body. Not too far from Kim and Trini were two of our friends Jason, my twin brother, and Zachary, another of my best friends, they were practicing karate. Zack tried for a kick but Jason caught his foot and flipped him backwards. Zack managed to land on his feet in a ready for more action position, a hard skill to master.

"Nice recovery Zack." Jason said completing his friend giving him slap on the hand.

"Thanks Jase for teaching me." Zack said admiringly. That was true Jason had spent hours teaching Zack how to land from a flip like that.

"No problem" Jason said, as if teaching someone was a problem for my brother. He's always loved to teach his dream involved a Dojo some day at the time so did mine.

Jason was and is a brave and strong individual that says what he feels at any time. Zack was and still is so much in love with music and dancing not to mention having fun that he lights up a room just by walking into.

_"BLING!"_

_"Har har Zack" Chris murmured._

_"Hey you know you love me" was his response, "Besides I know you will deny ever saying such a thing later so I just have to soak it up." Chris rolled her eyes at her friend._

_"Now please continue." Kendrix asked._

"Hey fellas" our friend Billy said as he walked into the Youth Center dress in a karate gi.

"Yo Billy what's up?" Zack asked studying him with a degree of suspicion.

"Well I believe I'm mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class." Billy said very proudly this was something that had taken years to achieve. Billy had been so reluctant to join us in the study of karate. I was sitting at a nearby table as I said munching on a burger and nursing my smoothie. Billy after talking to Jason and Zack walked up to join me so we could talk before his first class. I started the conversation with my latest dream it was so odd. There was also an unfinished game of chess to continue one of our favorite games in the world.

"…then a shadow falls on the earth and I look at my reflection and it's a velociraptor instead of me then some weird a metamorphose takes place but I didn't get it because I woke up." I said as I munched on my burger and moved my rook. If I had an upsetting dream it usually meant something though Billy refused to believe it at first but too much evidence had backed it up.

_"So these dreams are common?" Ryan Mitchell asked._

_"Yes all my life as I've said, just like the one I had a few days ago." Chris responded._

_"It's scary when she gets a waking vision." Zhane said, "So any way you were saying."_

"Check mate." I said before he responded.

"It sound like something big is about to happen." Billy said after listening to her dream. He looked exasperated over the loss, I had beaten his new strategy. Billy was a shy, intelligent, and a striate A' student he was not much of a fighter. Me, I was a girl who was very strong, intelligent, a joker and quote _(Chris made quote marks with her hands)_ abnormal in a lot of ways un-quote.

After Kim had gone threw her balance beam routine a second time two kids screaming trouble going by the names Bulk and Skull sauntered over to her and Trini. Bulk was a great big guy who picked on his buddy Skull. Skull was very skinny, his loyal side kick and wore an ear ring when it wasn't popular to do so. They were the kind of kids who are used to getting D's in school. They weren't the brightest crayons in the box but they still liked to color.

"Oh-no look who's here." Trini said with annoyance in her voice. There wasn't much emotion to her voice very often not like that.

_"I'm not unemotional" Trini stated defensively._

_"Never said you were, but you don't often show emotions" Chris responded._

_"You know she has a point" Billy commented who had been silent until them._

_"So back to Bulk and Skull" Tj said._

_"Right"_

"Bulk and Skull." Kimberly said with disgust she didn't like them much.

"Hi girls how about that double date we talked about?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Skull said confused by what Bulk was talking about.

"Sorry guys" Trini said. Skull started to walk away but Bulk graded him.

"What's the matter were not good enough for you" Bulk said getting in their faces.

"Leave us alone Bulk" Trini said with the silent authority she had.

"Oh yea make me" Bulk said.

"Yea make me!" Skull repeated then realizing that he really didn't want to get in the middle of this he pointed at Bulk, "Make him, make him."

"I believe the girls said no." Zack said coming to Kim's and Trini's aid from behind the duo.

"Oh what do you know the dancer wants to be a fighter." Bulk joked but only Skull laughed at the comment.

"Its ok Zack we can handle these two." Kimberly said leveling a gaze at the duo.

"Oh yea" Bulk said leaning in close to the small girl, "Come on Skull lets show them some karate moves."

Bulk and Skull ran towards Kimberly and Trini. Kimberly took Skull's arm and Trini took Bulk's arm and flipped them over their shoulders at which every one laugh.

"You guys defiantly should join Jason's karate class." Kimberly said. Kimberly, Trini, and Zack laughed as they moved to join me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Tbc.... SO What do you think?_


	5. Chapter Three: Shaking Things Up

_

AN: YEAH!!! Ch3 i hope you like this as all ways anything in Italics is not part of the flash back and is conversation in the present.

_

**Chapter Three: Shaking things up**

_Chris took a moment to take a drink and think about what to say before she continued. Everyone waited patiently for her to continue setting the glass back down she found the words she was looking for._

High on the moon Rita was preparing her fortress that had abandoned a great many years ago.

"HA! HA! Yes I like it." Rita said.

"Good!" Goldar replied. Rita screamed at Finster who is one of her goons.

"Finster start making Putty Patrollers." Rita ordered in her screening voice.

"Yes my Queen." Finster answered obediently.

"I'll lead them down and make the earth yours, Empress." Goldar boasted to his mistress.

_"He was always full of himself" Tommy noted._

_"Another understatement" Jason said._

_"Yeah Goldar was a big pain in the ass." Rocky said._

_"Tell you guys what, we'll compare notes later right now I'm telling a story, now hush" Chris said with a warning glare the three men shut their mouths quickly._

Now back down on Earth we, as in Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and I, watch as Jason and his students go through the first lesson. It is always the most interesting.

"And one, and two, block three, punch four and continue." Jason said. Billy was having a little trouble with the moves. Jason noticed this intermediary going to help his student. He would be friends later for now he was the Sensei.

"Pa-dor" Jason commanded to his class, "Billy try this." Jason began to go through the moves Billy had most trouble with. Billy began to try but stopped and said with a sigh, "I'm just not good at this."

"Don't worry Billy even I was a beginner once." Jason said that had a huge effect on Billy who had seen Jason practice for years.

_"Those words stayed with me" Billy mention slightly casting his eyes down in embarrassment._

_"Words like that often do." Observed Carlos from the corner._

_"And are important for everyone here. Remember Rookie and Everyone. EVERYONE is a beginner, once we all must learn to crawl before we can walk or even run. It begins slowly and builds over time. Good true lasting skills are earned that way, it's just now natural talent that is important it is also what you put into it. Right Billy?" Chris's words got a nod from Billy. "Now After talking to Billy Jason addressed the class."_

"Cim-be, All right class what is it that martial arts helps us to developed?" a few students raised their hands "Billy."

"Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty and discipline." Billy said in one rushed breath of course he should know it we've been quoting it for years.

"Very good you memorized that very quickly." Jason said was a small smile as if there was any doubt he would. You give him a book one night and he'll have it read and memorized by the next morning (Billy hid behind Trini his face scarlet red). Just then Bulk and Skull walk up pushing people out of their way getting close to Jason.

"Hey geek! Teach us how to beat people up." Bulk demanded.

"Yea CAWH! CAWH! CAWH! CAWH!" Skull said as he kept hitting Bulk in the chest until Bulk grabbed him and threw him into Billy.

"Marshal arts was not developed to hurt others." Jason said firmly, okay that is not exactly true. Marshal Arts were developed to keep the shoguns from killing farmers, it was a self defense action meant to be used to drop someone in one strike. It was to hurt someone only as a last resort. The Golden rules was you are never to start the fight just ended it quickly.

"We didn't sign up for a geeky karate class." Bulk said in truth they didn't sign up at all.

"Ok Bulk maybe your ready for more advanced training techniques." Jason said with a sly smile, this kind of stuff had been going on for years so Jason had gotten quite good at getting Bulk and Skull off his back and quickly.

"Oh ok." Bulk said a little nervousness in his voice.

_"Probably remember previous occasions" Zack commented._

_"Probably, So Jason decided to start with some kicks."_

"Try this Side kick" Jason said and demonstrated.

"Anything you can do I can do better baby." Bulk said then he did a side kick poorly there wasn't really any power to it which is why Skull was the only one who clapped.

"Ok tornado kick." Jason said and demonstrated I rolled my eyes 'spin kick' was just as good a name but Jason had always liked Tornado kick. When Bulk tried the kick he fell flat on his face and every laughed I chuckled a bit myself. Skull started to clap but then realized that Bulk needed help because he couldn't get up so he ran over and helped him up.

"Class dismissed." Jason said bowing as he walked away.

Later the six of us sat and talked about how Billy did for his fist lesson. 

"Billy I'm telling you for your first lesson you did really well." Jason said for like the millionth time.

_"I didn't say it a million times." Jason said defensively_

_"You said it a lot." Kim retorted._

_"I lost count after six any way it seemed like you said it a million times." Chris said and continued the story._

"I did?" Billy asked.

"Yeah we were watching you." Kim said I had to smirk at her comment back then Kim was a bit patrinzing of Billy, not to mention sounding a little valley.

_"HEY!"_

_"Sorry Kim it's true, you were stereotypical at times."_

_"Well you know-"_

_"I know" Chris said._

_"We know" Trini said._

_"Well we don't know." Blake piped in._

_"Nor will you." Chris said quickly, "Back to the story."_

"I don't know if I have what it takes." Billy said looking down.

"It's all a state of mind you don't need to be strong for Marshal Arts." Trini said like always it had a serious effect on Billy.

"Yea it's all up here." Zack said pointing at his head.

"It just takes commitment and dedication both of which we know you are cable of otherwise you wouldn't spend so much time I your garage." I said causing him to roll his eyes.

"Hey guys." Erie called as he walked over with a tray in hand

"Hey Erie" we said at once. We had known each other so well we had that habit.

"Who order the spinach juice?" He asked we just shrugged none of us would ever touch the stuff to beginning with. Just then the whole room started to shake it was the moment that started to rock our world.

"Oh on! it's an earthquake every one stay clam." Erie shouted as he turned around he dumped the drinks he was carrying on Bulk. Yeah that was real calm there Ernie real calm indeed.

"Sorry Bulk!" Erie said as teens began to run out of the Youth Center trying to get away from falling debris that ceiling never did look trusty.

_"Yeah remember when Bulk tried to climb the rope on it?" Zack said giggling._

_"Fortunatly he was only about two feet up when it did that. That wasn't properly installed; it could have gone when Jason was at the top or even when Trini was."_

_"Don't you remember how big Bulk is?" Rocky asked._

_"It should have supported twice his weight. NOW I'm going to continue on."_

"Something tells me this no earthquake." Billy said true we lived in California but Earthquakes were minimal around town.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tbc... Do you like it hate it? let me know._


	6. Chapter Four: Choosing the Heroes

_

A/N: Okay Ch4 woot!! Again anything in Italics are things said in the present that isn't directly telling the story the rest is a flash back. I hope you enjoy. Don't be afraid to tell me what you thing. I will take construvtive critism and Reviews.  
:-) A Special Thank you to **IsabellaPaige** who has been my only reviewer.

_

**Chapter Four: Choosing The Heroes**

In a hidden Command Center an inter-dimensional being known as Zordon of Eltar spoke to his robot assistant Alpha 5. Actually he first had to calm Alpha down for a robot he was highly emotional.

_"Another Big Understatement" Zack commented_

"True very true he wasn't just highly but super emotional little bot. However we will always love him for the way he is." Chris said. "So Alpha was jumping around and spinning in circles in a panic."

"Danger! Danger! Oh-no its the big one we'll all be destroyed!" Alpha said for years he had expected the earthquakes to topple the entire area.

"Alpha clam down, it's Rita she has escaped and is attacking the planet. Teleport to us six over bearing and over emotional humans." Zordon commanded.

"OH ON! NOT THAT! NOT TEENAGERS!" Alpha screamed and jumping up and down loosing his teddy bear in the excitement

"That is correct Alpha" Zordon said

"I was afraid of that" Alpha grumbled as he punched the controls to bring six teens before them to be given power to fight Rita and her minions.

Back at the youth center us six were on the steps of the Youth Center trying to get out after having first made sure everyone else was out when we started to feel a tingling sensation.

_"I remember it was kind of like when you accidentally touch a light socket or wall plug just kind of brush it." Zack said._

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Kimberly asked completely confused.

"Well duh it was weird." Kim said

"We are making some major understatements today in mass quantities." Adam quipped.

"Are you done yet?" Chris asked with a low growl in the back of her throat. Such action stopped all other conversation.

"THIS IS TOO WEIRD!!" Trini cried in terror.

"HOLD ON!!" Jason screamed. Jason and I had been teleported before so he knew what was going on and so did I for the most part but where and by who were two unanswered questions. Then all around us there was light and energy dancing it wasn't exactly like previous experiences we had had. Then suddenly we disappeared and rear appeared in Zordon's hidden Command Center several miles away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So Do you like it so far? _


	7. Chapter Five: Introduction to Destiny

_A/N: Okay I'm on break from school so now I have time. So now on with Ch5 woot!! Again anything in Italics are things said in the present that isn't directly telling the story the rest is a flash back. I hope you enjoy. Don't be afraid to tell me what you thing. I will take construvtive critism and Reviews. :-)   
A Special Thank you to **IsabellaPaige** who has been my only reviewer thus far._

**Chapter Five: Introduction to Destiny**

"Whoa!" we yelled out together as we landed in a giant heap on the floor.

"This isn't exactly the mall is it?" Kim asked looking around the dark room.

_"The mall?" Eric asked._

_"Jason give me the duct tape."_

_"No Chris"_

_"Eric just shut up. It's not like you've got a better joke." Taylor said smacking him on the back of the head. Eric just glared at Taylor, Chris rolled her eyes and continued the story._

The… well room we were in appeared to have no end save for some lights far to he distance.

"Gol!" Billy complemented his eyes wide with wonder actually like a kid in a candy store with a nickel from grandma, "This place is magnificent."

"I don't get it how we end up here?" Jason asked taking in the surroundings.

"Well thank you for that stunning observation captain obvious." That comment earned me a glare from Jason, "This place is HUGE does it have an end?"

"I just want to know where HERE is." Trini demanded.

"Hello!!" I called out but there was no echo.

Every where there were lights blinking on and off. The computers were into the next three millenniums compared to technology at the time.

"Maybe the answer in these controls." Billy said stepping up and starting to push buttons.

"Um Bil-" I started to say when a voice from somewhere else said "NO! NO! don't touch that! WH- WH-WHOA!"

We whirled around at the sound of the clunk/thud to see Alpha 5 fall down; being the nice teens we were we help him back on his feet.

A good look at him prompted Billy to said, "Whoa! a fully sentinel Multi-functional Automaton I never seen anything like it."

"I'd be wondering if you had say you did and never told me before now." I quipped.

"A what?" Zack asked dumbfounded.

_"If he'd just said 'robot' in the first place I would have been just fine." Zack retorted._

_"I know." Chris said and shrugged._

"A robot" I said translating Billy's tecnobabble a language that only I and Trini understood at the time. Zack rolled his eyes at how obvious the answer had been but Billy's speech tended to throw people off.

"Welcome humans" thundered a voice behind us scaring the living daylights out of me and the rest of them. All we saw was a giant floating head not really even a head he didn't have ears. Frankly Zordon always sounded and looked as if he was under water since he was in the tube all the time.

"Uh-oh" Trini mumbled looking up.

"So who are you?" Jason asked always the first in line when danger reared it's head, I was always in front, beside or behind him but never more than a step behind.

"Like what are you?" Kim asked.

"I am Zordon an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp." Zordon said

"And my name is Alpha 5" Alpha said

"Exactly where are we?" I asked in a clam voice though I was buzzing inside."You are in my secret Command Center." That was a duh moment I wanted to know a better descriptive location than that. Before I could Kim spoke up.

"Excuse me but like would some come back to earth because I'm totally confused." She stated, Kim was hardly ever really truly confused but this was confusing for all of us even me.

"It's quite simple my dear this planet is under attack and I have brought you here to save it." Zordon said. Jason and I shared a look we were dumb founded by the revelation. The name Zordon had struck a cord with me, I just couldn't place from where or why it was important.

"Yeah right!" Zack shouted not wanting to hear the word danger we'd gotten into enough stuff as little kids we didn't need more.

_"You actually questioned him?" Leo asked looking at Zack._

_"Well it was just too weird." Zack said._

_"Leo imagen if there had never been need for power rangers until you guys had gotten your powers? Do you think…wrong person to ask in all honesty. You would even from before there were rangers you wanted to be a super hero. Look a lot of people would have to skeptical it was a bit weird."_

_"Hey man I totally understand." Joel said from his seat nodding to Zack._

_"You have to remember we were the FIRST Power Rangers, we are the people you all heard about growing up we are the ones you've all wanted to be like for so long." Chris said, "It was not easy to take such things after all there weren't really any signs. So for the first of many times we looked into the viewing globe."_

"Ah a non-believer turn your attention behind you at the viewing glob. Your doubts will be answered in the images you see" Zordon said before explaining the visions in his cryptic response. Sometimes I wondered what he really knew and what he bluffed his way through with us I figured when he was he said in cryptic responses he really didn't know. We turned to see Rita flying over the city on a bike with Goldar flying behind here the first of many times we would look at the viewing glob. I wondered if Zordon was part Gypsy since he used the globe. (Giggles from around the room) "This is Rita Repulsa an intergalactic sorceress who is bent on controlling the universe. With her putty patrollers and henchmen she plans to take over the earth."

"What does all this have to do with us?" Trini asked not wanting to really hear the answer. We had gotten the idea from the get go we just didn't want to believe it.

"You six have been chosen to form an elite team of heroes." Zordon stated something in the way he said it made me wonder "These powers are drawn from the spirits of the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" Kimberly asked she was never really answered. I've always wondered why Dinosaurs but I never got the chance to ask Ninjor about it before he locked himself away again.

Then suddenly around each of our waists a black belt with a hexagon shaped device on it and in the middle of it had a coin each with a different dinosaur on it.

"Behold the keys to your powers." Zordon said proudly

"Whoa what are these?" Zack asked in amazement his determination wavering with this gift.

"Those are you Power morphers. ('As if we should have known in the first place') When in danger hold them to the sky calling the name of your dinosaurs and you will morph into a formidable fighting force know to one and all as the POWER RANGERS."

"Morph!?" Kimberly asked utterly confused though her question wasn't exactly answered.

"Metamorphous!" Billy exclaimed with cheer that threw me as well I looked at the coin on it was a velociraptor inscribed as a relief(1).

"That means to change" Trini said translating Billy's babble.

"Oh" Kim said.

_"I wanted to know what he meant by morph, not what does it mean to morph but change how." Kim said._

_Chris nodded as she took a sip of her drink and continued._

"As Power Ranger you will have access to a universe of power." Zordon said the whole universe of power wasn't something we completely understood until much later on. "And command a fleet of fighting machines called Zords."

"Why us?" I asked.

"Because each of you have a gift no one else does. (Though it wasn't what he said it was.) Jason bold and powerful you shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Zachary you are cleaver and brave you shall command the Mastodon Dinozord. Kimberly graceful and small the Pterodactyl Dinozord shall be yours. Billy patient and wise you shall command the powerful Triceratops Dinozord. Trini fearless and agile the Saber-toothed Tiger Dinozord shall be under your command. Christal wise and strong you shall control the Raptorzord which you shall call upon with a flute. Just as the six of you work together so do your Zords. When you need help you only need to turn to the power of the Dinozord which comes together to form the might Megazord, however, Christal's Zord is not required to form the Megazord. Combine power of the Megazord and the Raptorzord you will have the power of the Raptor-Megazord a most formidable machine."

"Power Morphers? Megazords?" Zack said, "Uht-hu this to weird I'll tell ya what it's been real but I got to go."

"YA! LATER" Kim said heading towards the door." Then Trini and Billy followed a little reluctantly. Jason and I were the last to leave something had struck a cord in our veins each of us but we were scared beyond belief.

"Ya all coming? Jason?" Zack said

"Yea." Jason said and turned I looked back and follow it didn't feel right to leave.

"Come on man lets go." Zack said

"Very well may the power protect you." Zordon said for the first time but not the last.

"Well that didn't go very well" Alpha said in a huff as we headed out.

_"What a second you actually walked out on him????? YOU HAVE GOT to be kidding you actually walked away??" The Rookie said._

_"Didn't you choose to leave at first even knowing of Power Rangers Conner?"_

_"Yeah but that was for soccer and before I realized I couldn't."_

_"We had no one to look up to we were afraid to have so much responsible right then and there. I'm only going to say this we had a hell of a lot of ruff stuff happen just a few weeks before that we were all recovering from so we weren't about to jump into anything." Chris said sharing a pained look with each of her friends._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(1) relief- The projection of figures or forms from a flat background, as in sculpture, or the apparent projection of such shapes in a painting or drawing or a work of art featuring such projection. It is also called relievo._

_Well what do you think? drop Me a line._


	8. Chapter Six: Choosing The Power

AN: Thank you to thoses who have read and thank you to **Ghostwriter** who reviewed. Again anything in _Italics_ are things said in the present that isn't directly telling the story the rest is a flash back.

**

Chapter Six: Choosing the Power 

**

So as we left the Command Center and exited the building into a familiar mountain range. After getting our bearings we began to walk towed the city.

"Great! He at lest could have sent us back into town" Kim said.

"We did walk out on him and not ask." I said Kim had to bend to my logic.

Back at Rita's fortress Finster was bringing out the last of the putties and Goldar was on his way to earth. Squat and Baboo were kissing up to Rita.

_"That was all they did." Zack said, "Which is yet another understatement."_

"Zordon! I'm surprised teenagers. So you think you can stop me do you" Rita said high in her fortress on the moon where she was spying on us using that damn telescope, Rita turned and screamed "Finster hurry up those putties."

"I'm molding the last ones now." Finster said as he finished packing the clay into the mold containers.

"Those putties will make space dust out of those kids." Squatt said as he helped it was hard to mess up putties.

"And the beauty is if they don't we can all ways make more." Finster said, as he loaded the tray of putties into a machine, "Into the Monster-matic they go 10 seconds should do it."

_"I would have loved to trash that machine" Zack said._

_"Me too." Chris said with a sorrowful voice and down cast eyes._

_"Chris you know" Trini said._

_"I know" She said looking up and taking a deep breath to continue._

"Now my Putties prepare to get those teenagers." Rita said in a voice full of venom.

Back on earth we foolish teens were talking about being Power Rangers the discussion was Jason and me against fear, never fun.

"You guys listen to me" Jason said the others turned to look at him.

"He chose us to save the world we could at lest try" I said ending his sentence they had long ago gotten use to the fact we did that and weren't even fazed any more. Of course Jason gave me the death glare for opening my mouth. We weren't just fighting their fears we were fighting our own.

"Do you really think we can do it?" Trini asked timidly.

"YES!" Jason and I said at in unison.

"Guys you don't know what you're talking about we were talking to a giant floating head." Zack said, I looked at Zack and kind of snicker at the realization of the situation.

_"Yeah at that point I thought she had really lost it." Zack said._

_"That wasn't the last time either" Kim said and Zack nodded. Chris rolled her eyes and then continued the story._

Up high on the moon Rita prepared her putties to battle with us.

"Those stupid teenagers don't know who they are dealing with so putties go and get those teenagers." Rita said.

Suddenly all around us putties flipped in and started to attack us.

"Who are these creeps?!" Kim asked perplexed. It was and always has been in Kim's nature to ask questions she knew no one would have answers too it was her way of coping with situations.

"I don't know!" I shouted in a semi-angered state.

"Zack" Jason shouted a warring at Zack as a putty tried to sneak up on him.

"Right these two are mine." Zack said as he launched into his hip-hop Kido a marshal arts that he created by mixing music, dancing, and Marshall Arts. We did our best to fight the putties, but we were unprepared for the situation. Billy had two putties wait while he took off his glasses and put them in his pockets but after dodging the two putties grabbed Billy and threw him down. I have to say at the time he was the weakest of us that didn't remain so for long. The next to go down was Kimberly who did her best to stop the putties but was flipped over to Billy. Zack was the third to go on the stack. Then Trini went down. Jason followed Trini and I followed Jason I was slammed hard into his knee nearly winding me.

_"Didn't do to much for my knee either." Jason said._

_"You mean to tell me you guys couldn't handle putties the first time you fought them?" Justin asked._

_"We were totally taken by surprise." Billy interjected._

_"The first time you really had to take on anything you don' t know about your not too hot you're completely in the dark. Like with Cogs or Tengas." Chris said, "So now on with the story."_

"This day is too weird" Kim said struggling to get out from under us.

"What do we do now" Trini asked fear in her voice.

"Guys Zordon said these morphers would give us power." Jason stated grabbing his

morpher I was right behind him.

"Lets do it to it" I said coining my phrase. _Giggles from certain people around the room._

"All right" Zack said giving his approval once and for all. The air sparked with electricity my skin tingled with excitement as I gripped the morpher. The words floated to our mouths as we gripped our morphers taking them from our belts. The sensation got more powerful as we called upon the spirit their dinosaur just as Zordon had told us to.

"MASTODON!" Zack cried.

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly cried.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy cried.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini cried.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason cried.

"VEOLCIRAPTOR!" I cried my skin was burning but it didn't hurt I felt a strong buzz pulse through my veins something told me that this was what my life was suppose to include this WAS my destiny the others felt it too I know we all did. Newer rangers too feel it ever time they morph. For the first time we stood morphed as Power Rangers. We stood wearing shining helmets and sleek spandex jump suits. Kimberly was the Pink Ranger. Zack was the Black Ranger. Trini was the Yellow Ranger. Billy was the Blue Ranger. Jason was the Red Ranger. I was the Purple Ranger.

_"Man that was the weirdest thing to feel for the first time ya know?" Danny commented and everyone had to nod. Morphing for the first time was the weirdest experience they had ever felt._

In side the Command Center Zordon and Alpha watched the viewing glob.

Together we cried for the first time, "POWER RANGERS!"

"They've done it! They made the metamorphism!" Alpha said spinning in circles as he jumped for joy.

In the years that followed I watch a tape of that first day there was such a high level of Joy that crossed Zordon's face that day I never could understand what made us stand out so much. Then I really thought about it and answered my question. Zordon commanded "Good teleport the Rangers to Angle Grove Rita just sent down Goldar."

"Right away Zordon" Alpha replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_TBC... So Like it? Hate it? comments? let me know._


	9. Chapter Seven: First Battle

AN: Thank you to thoses who have read and thank you to **Ghostwriter** who reviewed. Again anything in _Italics_ are things said in the present that isn't directly telling the story the rest is a flash back.

**

Chapter Seven: First Battle

**

The putties were backing away from us the Power Rangers when a tingling feeling came back to us.

"We're teleporting again" Billy first to voice the feeling.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked as we disappeared.

"To save." Jason started

"The world" I finished for him.

_"Boy was I glad when Billy created the communicators so we could control our teleportation." Kim said._

"Yeah it was nice to be able to choose where to go." Chris said.

We landed in the city to stopped the massive wave of destruction. Upon landing the city we recognized Goldar from the viewing globe.

"Let's do it" Jason said

Goldar and the putties attacked us as Rita watched from her fortress seeing us Power Rangers were beating Goldar and the putties around like dolls.

"Finster those putties of yours are gotten beaten by a bunch of pimple-faced nitwits" she screamed in the highest pitch yet.

"How about making Goldar big with your wand" Squat suggested to get her mind off the situations.

"Oh I have to do every thing myself" Rita grumbled as she prepared to toss her wand.

Rita hurled her magic staff at earth and screamed in a voice that could break glass, "MAGIC WAND MAKE MY GOLDAR GROW." The power of Rita's evil staff made Goldar grow to be as tall as a building.

"Look at him that dude huge" Jason observed.

"Ya think?" I retorted sarcastically I could feel the glare from behind his mask.

_"Smartass to the end" Eric commented._

"Damn strait." Chris said.

"Back off fang face" Jason said

"The good guys are here" Zack yelled.

"Get off are planet!" Billy screamed.

"Because were the Power Rangers" Trini cried.

"And were not backing down" Kim said

"This is the first and only warning!" I finished.

"We need Dinozord power now!" Jason said as he recalled what Zordon had said. We all just whispered a prayer that the Zords would be enough. The earth shook as the Zords awoke from a long, long sleep.. Jason's Zord the Tyrannosaurus awoke and arose from a crack in the ground. Zack's Zord the Mastodon awoke and broke through a cage of ice. Billy's Zord the Triceratops awoke and ran across a hot desert. Trini's Zord the Saber-tooth Tiger awoke and ran through the jungle. Kimberly's Zord the Pterodactyl erupted from a fiery volcano. I took from my belt a dagger/flute combination. I then played a tune that came naturally to me even though I had never played it before though I felt like I had heard it somewhere. My Zord the Raptorzord awoke and came out of the cave it had been resting in at the sound of the tune. We all jumped/teleported into our respective Zord's cockpit.

"Let's do it!" Billy said as he jumped.

"Going up!" Trini said as she jumped.

"Log on!" Jason said as he sat down in his cockpit then yelled, "All right you guys lets do it!"

"This is Zack! This is kicking!" Zack cried.

"Billy, here all systems go!" Billy said.

"Trini, here and ready to rock!" Trini said.

"Nice stereo!" Kim said with glee.

"Chris here! Let's do it to it!" I said coining my second phrase. _ Same people giggled over the comment._

"Megazord power on" Jason said and thus the Zords began a transformation sequence.

"Trini here, this is amazing I actually know how to drive this thing" Trini said she had this feeling that told her what to do.

_"That was just plain weird." Trini said._

"Affirmative I do too its almost like second nature to me." Billy said he had a feeling that told him what to do. We all had this feeling present with all of us we just could feel what to do. Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kimberly's Zords came to together which formed a tank and rolled forward into battle.

The Raptorzord stood next to the power tank both sets of zords were ready to fight go. Goldar also was very ready to fight us. As Jason piloted the Megazord tank I piloted the Raptorzord in to battle. Goldar got several hits in on us until we got used to the situation a bit.

_"I have to admit the Zords were one of the coolest parts of it all." Jason said._

"I second that" Zhane said.

"All right guys lets go get him" Jason said.

"Right" the rest said

"You and your weapons are no match for me." Goldar claimed but I knew, we all knew we could defeat him.

"All right lets see what this baby can do" Jason said then they fired at Goldar and hit him hard making him stumble. I commanded the Raptorzord to use its giant tail and when the tail hit Goldar it knocked him off his feet.

"Zap him again" Jason commanded the had a urge for more, "All right lets send this guy back where he came from"

_"Zap him? Why kind of command is that?"Carter asked_

"A good one." Jason retorted.

"Right" we responded.

"All right activate Megazord battle mode!" Jase said. The giant tank transformed into a giant fighting machine. The Raptorzord and Megazord stood side by side ready to face Goldar. Goldar punched at the Megazord but they blocked it and at the same time I saw the opening and used the Raptorzord to strike at Goldar with its tail.

"Jason that blow didn't even faze him" Billy stated.

"Man!" Jason said, "He's coming at us."

"Look out!" I cried in a futile warning.

"You fools are finished" Goldar said advancing on the down Megazord. I tried to rush him but he struck me to the side knocking the Zord on its side. With a couple whips of the tail the Raptor Zord was back on its feet ready for more.

"Power Sword!" Jason cried and then a great sword fell from the sky and was caught by the Megazord. Now this time when the others hit Goldar he stumbled back A lot. I then rushed him knocking him on his ass. He slowly realized that we weren't as weak as he thought.

"This isn't over I'll be back." He said as he disappeared.

"We did it" we said together and I released a breath I hadn't realize I'd been holding.

"I can't believe they beat us" Rita screamed at her minions.

"This is all your fault Squatt you should have helped" Baboo said as Goldar return.

"Goldar you failed" Rita shouted as he entered the main chamber.

"It won't happen again" Goldar said

_"But it did again and again and again for about three years." Rocky said._

"Very true." Adam commented.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_What do you think? like it? hate it? Let me know!_


	10. Chapter Eight: Three Rules One Code

AN: Thank you to both **IsabellaPaige** and **Ghostwriter** who have kindly review continuous throughout this story. I appreciate knowing my work is being read I have no issues listing my reviewers.   
Again anything in _Italics_ are things said in the present that isn't directly telling the story the rest is a flash back. I hope you enjoy. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I will take constructive criticism and Reviews.

**

Chapter Eight: Three Rules One Code

**

Back in the command center we stood talking excitingly about what had just happen. We were all buzzing from the fight and energy of being morphed.

Zordon's voice thundered through the room, "Congratulation on a job well done. Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First never use your power for personal gain. Second never escalate a battle unless you are force to. Third keep your identity a secret no one may know you are a Power Rangers. Our code is: To Protect all that is good from all that is evil."

_"Those three rules are ones we've held to some of us for over ten years."_

"And we'll do our best to for years to come." Karone said this got nods from the others.

"So that is why you were all about not getting in the spot light?" Joel stated more than asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not big about being in the spotlight any way." Chris said

"Yeah Chris is like the most humble person alive." Dustin said.

"Come on guys I'm almost done with the story so hush." Chris pleaded, her cheeks a little red.

"See" Tommy quipped before Chris continued.

"Wait a sec." Zack said holding up his hand.

"Yes Zachary what is it?" Zordon asked

"I'm not sure we're all up to this I mean we were pretty lucky this time." Zack said saying what we all were thinking.

"Luck had nothing to do with it the six of you have come together to form a finer team than there has ever been." Zordon said with pride, somehow I wasn't so sure but I was happy to believe him that time.

"No way really?" Kim asked with joy.

"You have been through an extraordinary experience you need each other now and the world needs you." Zordon said

"All right I'm in" Jason said without hesitation.

_"Like that was a surprise." Tommy said, Jason shrugged._

"You can count on me" Trini said no reservations left with her.

"Affirmative" Billy said which surprised me he wasn't much of a fighter but he knew we needed to do this. This was one of those times when actions were needed but also brains.

"Me to" Zack said I was glad to hear that.

"I wouldn't miss out on this" I chimed in not to be left out.

"I don't know you guys the outfits are cool and every thing but my hair gets all tangle up in those helmets. I don't think I can do it." Kim said.

"Kimberly!" we cried together I just had to roll my eyes.

"Not!" Kim beginning to laugh, we soon joined in when suddenly Alpha began to smoke we all tried to fan him off.

"Alpha! I was just kidding." Kim said with an apologetic tone.

"Humor what a concept" he said. I had to smile at that. I'll never to this day know what possessed me to put my hand out and wait for the others too do as well even Alpha did.

"We've got a lot of responsibility but I know we can handle it" I said with confidence and no fear. At the same time we all got the same idea we jumped into the air and threw their hands up together saying for the first time, "POWER RANGERS!"

_"That became a tradition for us." Aisha said smiling._

"Something that has always united us." Kat said tilting her head and smiling.

"I think it always will be." Tanya added with her own smile.

**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**

Not the last chapter, surpise! TBC... So Like it? Hate it? comments? let me know.


	11. Chapter Nine: That Evening

AN: Thank you to both **IsabellaPaige** and **Ghostwriter** who have kindly review continuous throughout this story. I appreciate knowing my work is being read I have no issues listing my reviewers.   
Again anything in _Italics_ are things said in the present that isn't directly telling the story the rest is a flash back. I hope you enjoy. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I will take constructive criticism and Reviews.

**

Chapter Nine: That Evening

**

We sat in Jason and my living room talking for hours just about twenty minutes after Zordon had sent us back into town. The arrangement was like this he would bring us to the command center when he need us and return us when we were done. We discussed what had happened that day and what we might be in store for. We arranged to teach Billy Karate it was decided we'd all take turns, each day someone would take at least an hour time with him to work on stuff. He also said he might have an idea about communicators for us to use. Billy was of course a super genius though I could learn from him and be able to work from what he had given me. We talked about what kind of excuse we could use went need be. Then we all worked on home work.

_"I was sooo glad when you finished those communicators going Billy." Kim said._

"Ditto" Chris said.

"You mean it was all Billy on the first communicators?" Ashely asked.

"With a small bit of help from Alpha 5." Billy said with red cheeks.

Before bed I sat and talked with Jason.

"Did you get the feeling that the names Zordon and Power Ranger were familiar?" I asked sitting on his bed.

"Yeah it's like I've heard them before some where I just can't remember." He said as he rubbed a towel over his head to dry his hair before crawling into bed. "Are you scared?"

"Yeah I think so any way, I mean if we fail it's all over with the world is screwed. That isn't something to be handled without fear."

"That's not what I mean." He said and I looked down.

"Do you think Dad and Mom would have approved?" I asked a small lump in my throat and tears in my eyes. I closed my eyes to keep from crying it hurt to think about them then.

"Dad would be with us scared but with us something tells me he would have understood, as for Mom I don't think she would have been happy but she wouldn't have stood in our way it just felt like I was destine to do it. Like I'm the only one who can." Jason said as he sat down and hugged me tightly. Mentioning Mom and Dad was usually taboo for me or him to do because it was the one thing we couldn't cope with very well loosing our parents had always been the hole in our armor. We just had to hope Rita didn't get a hold of that and use it against us. So this was likely the one and only time I would actually mention it for who knows how long. Rita just couldn't know she just couldn't there were no excuses this was the only time to talk about it.

"I know it felt like it was just for me" I said relaxing as he rubbed circles on my back, "But there was something more I think."

"Yeah like there was something else there with me something guiding me." He said I nodded when I had asked the others they too had felt something similar to what I had described.

"Is everything alright?" came a soft accented feminine voice from the door way.

"Yeah Mave we're fine." I said tears no longer there as I sat up strait. I had to wonder how long she had been there and what she had heard you never knew with Mave. She wouldn't tell anyone nor confront us about it she would wait till we went to her to speak about it. It would be well over a year before we even broached her about it. That is an entirely another story. I slept that night without really dreaming but I know I dreamt but just nothing important. The next morning I had to wake up and pull my power coin from its subspace pocket to make sure it was really. I got a second indication it was when I stood up and my body ached from the fight. I strolled out and looked at Jason he looked at me and I knew that it was real and it had only just begun.

We got dressed and headed out to meet our friends we had a few things we wanted to discuss so the six of us sat down together. We once again reassured ourselves that we were indeed Power Rangers and our lives had forever been changed. We practiced that day for hours getting ready for whatever Rita would throw at us. However, it would be a long while before we were truly ready for whatever she would through at us but that is only because we had gain experience with time.

**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**

Believe it or not but this not the last chapter. TBC... So Like it? Hate it? comments? let me know.


	12. Chapter Ten: Understanding and Living

AN: Thank you to both **IsabellaPaige** and **Ghostwriter** who have kindly review continuous throughout this story. I appreciate knowing my work is being read I have no issues listing my reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this story I had a good time writing it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I will take constructive criticism and Reviews. Since it was a great feeling to get the reviews I finished this story, I have started more it will just take time.

**

Chapter Ten: Understanding and Living

**

"Hope comes at a high price as does victory, nothing can be won without sacrifice, to be a Ranger you must give something of your self up. It's just something you have to learn to deal with. Forever we will deal with it to no end. Things happened and we've had to change our ways. We all had our own paths to tread and things to do. Nothing came easy to us. A lot was lost and a lot was gain, but each day was a struggle mostly not to say I'm done and walk away. I don't know who I'd be if I hadn't been a Power Ranger. I'm not sure if I'd have such wonderful friends other wise nor able to endure what I have. We all have given each other the strength we've need more than anything. Done things together and for each other at prices we cannot begin to list. That is our way, that is the essence of being a Power Ranger it is to lose so much, but gain so much more. We guard all that is good against all that is evil. You take on a lot of responsibility by being a Ranger, just remember you don't have to shoulder the blame alone." Chris said, and sat back eyes down cast into her drink, thinking. Everyone else looked at each other or off into space thinking.

"Dude, that was some trip." Dustin Brooks said.

"Yeah it defiantly was." Kimberly said.

"So it's been?" Ethan questioned.

"GAAWW... over ten years, we've all changed in ways we couldn't have imagined back then, nor see coming." Jason stated as he lean forward on his knees.

"ACK! You make me feel old" Kim said.

"OH so the fact that there are people with two and three year olds, not to mention at least one or two pregnant doesn't?" Chris retorted.

"No, cause you have to chase the little ones around." Kim said, "Gotta be young for that."

"There's logic I hadn't considered." Chris replied. There were giggles around the room.

"Ten years, there have been Rangers on Earth for ten years." Ethan said sitting up, "That is a big crazy thing if you think about it."

"Total" Trent said as he shook his head and looked over at the quite yellow ranger.

"Ten years and we're still fighting." Kira comment with down cast eyes.

"Yes, and they'll be fight in a thousand years." Jen said from were she was seated beside Wesley.

"They were fighting over ten thousand years ago as well. The fight of good verse evil has always existed and will always existed, there is no futility in it." Tommy said, speaking more to the youngest rangers than to any one else.

"There is no Futility in fighting evil, because once a force is defeated people can go to bed without worry and without fear. They know that some extraordinary force of evil won't attack them in there sleep." Cole said becoming vocal for the first time in a while.

"But still..." Kira said.

"There unfortunately has to be a balance between one or the other, it suxs but there has to be one. Remember this works both ways. For every good evil defeats another force takes it place. Good vs Evil is just the way there is no true reason as to why. It's like why is an orange is orange. Its the way our eyes perceive it sure. That's the way the neurons work okay. But why? We may never know." Chris said looking at the young girl. "We just have to suck it up and say 'damn it, its either me or no body' that is our way. Be proud Kira, be proud of yourself and in what you've done. Don't worry too much about the Rest, there isn't much any of us can do about it."

"I for one am proud of who I am and what I've been." Rocky said, "Allow me introduce myself though you all know who I am. Rocky DeSantos: I took over for Jason as the Red Morphin Ranger, then later became the Blue Zeo Ranger number 3. I now hold the Red Turbo Powers, Red Lightning."

"I'm pround too, even after all I've done. I'm so glad I have my friends. I'm Katherine DeSantos; I took over the position of Pink Morphin Ranger from Kimberly and then became the Pink Zeo Ranger number One, then the Pink Turbo Ranger Wind Chaser. Now I reside as the Pink Turbo Ranger Wind Chaser."

"Adam Park, once the Black Morphin Ranger when Zack left for the peace conference. Then Green Zeo Ranger number Four, and then Green Turbo Ranger, and Now I am the Green Turbo Ranger Desert Thunder until the Day I Die."

"Ashia Campbell I took over for Trini as the Yellow Morphin Ranger and now I am the Purple Turbo Ranger Star Striker."

"Tanya Sloan Yellow Zeo Ranger number Two, and Yellow Turbo Ranger Dune Star"

"Justin Stewart the Blue Turbo Ranger Mountain Blaster one and only."

"TJ Johnson once Red Turbo Ranger and Now Blue Astro Ranger"

"Cassie Chan Pink Turbo Ranger and now Pink Astro Ranger."

"Carlos Valerte Green Turbo Ranger and Now Black Astro Ranger."

"Ashley Hammond once Yellow Turbo Ranger and now Yellow Astro Ranger."

"Andros Red Astro Ranger."

"Zhane Silver Astro Ranger."

"Karone once Pink Galaxy Ranger and Purple Astro Ranger."

"Leo Corbett Red Galaxy Ranger."

"Kendrix Corbett Pink Galaxy Ranger."

"Damon Henderson Green Galaxy Ranger."

"Kai Chen Blue Galaxy Ranger."

"Maya Yellow Galaxy Ranger."

"Mike Corbett Magna Defender."

"Carter Grayson Red Lightspeed Ranger."

"Chad Lee Blue Lightspeed Ranger"

"Joel Rawlings Green Lightspeed Ranger"

"Kelsey Winslow Yellow Lightspeed Ranger:"

"Dana Mitchell Pink Lightspeed Ranger"

"Ryan Mitchell Titanium Lightspeed Ranger"

"Carrie Mitchell Purple Lightspeed Ranger"

"Jennifer Collins Pink Time Force Ranger"

"Wesley Collins Red Time Force Ranger"

Rolling of his eyes but with prodding "Eric Meyers Quantum Ranger."

"Cole Evans Red Lion Wild Force Ranger."

"Alyssa Evans White Tiger Wild Force Ranger"

"Taylor Earnhardt Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger."

"Max Cooper Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger"

"Danny Delgado Black Bison Wild Force Ranger"

"Merrick Baliton Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger"

"Shane Clark Red Wind Ninja Ranger"

"Waldo Brooks Yellow Wind Ninja Ranger" some people giggled and gave him funny looks.

"Victoria Hanson Blue Wind Ninja Ranger"

"Hunter Bradley Crimson Thunder Ninja Ranger"

"Blake Bradley Navy Thunder Ninja Ranger"

"I'd Like to hear him say that three times fast." Chris murmured.

"Cameron Watanabe Green Samurai Ranger"

"Conner McKnight Red Dino Ranger"

"Ethan James Blue Dino Ranger"

"Kira Ford Yellow Dino Ranger"

"Trent Fernadez White Dino Ranger"

"I am more than happy to have my family and proud to be a Ranger. I am Trini Cranston Yellow Morphin Ranger."

"I am William Cranston Blue Morphin Ranger."

"Kimberly Hart, Pink Morphin Ranger."

"Zachary Taylor, Black Morphin Ranger."

"Jason Steele once upon a time the Gold Zeo Ranger, and always and forever Red Morphin Ranger."

"Thomas Oliver-"

"Get comfy this will take a while." someone state sound suspiciously like Rocky. Tommy smirked and continued. It wasn't like it was an unfounded statement.

"Green Morphin Ranger, White Morphin Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger Number Five, Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Ranger."

Everyone's attention was on Chris she smiled and stood up.

"Christal Zitana Steele of Earth Purple Morphin Ranger, Guardian of Earth till my last breath."

"I think that goes for everyone." Chad said.

"I know it does, that is the way we are." Chris said looking around at everyone.

"So who besides Rocky, Jason, Tommy, and Tj are hungry?" Kimberly asked.

"Why besides those guys?" Kelsey asked.

"They're always hungry" Trini responded prompting laughter.

"It's true." Kat said. Chris sat back and watched everyone talk about getting a meal together to prevent chaos, and the first time in a LONG time she was content and happy. She leaned forward to join their discussion. For her it was time to stop reliving old pains and rejoin life in a new way, for today she would start to live again. After all it was the first day of the rest of her life.

**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**

_I am going to continue to write more flashbacks with other events. A few more stories are in the works so just bare with me._

Once Again Thank you to the people who have read this and especially to my reivewers.

The End! Only of this story that is. So Like it? Hate it? comments? let me know.


End file.
